I'm Yours, You're Mine
by BorixStonefieldxoxo
Summary: A series of fluffy one-shots for Peter and Gwen. I am taking requests!


**A/N Hey guys! So I love Peter and Gwen, like a lot. Since I love them so much I've decided to write a series of independent one shots for them! So I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**-****_BorixStonefieldxoxo_**

It was a beautiful morning in New York City. The sun was starting to rise over the horizon, no clouds could be seen, the birds were chirping, and adults were getting ready for work.

Tall apartment buildings start to be outlined by the sun as it continues to rise. Most of the citizens there would love to witness this masterpiece.

And some wouldn't.

The sun started to shine through yet another set of windows in a large apartment building. The sun outlined two people laying in a bed sound asleep. Both of them are teenagers, one a boy and one a girl. The boy is none other than Peter Parker who is sleeping with his arm draping over his girlfriend's stomach. The sun shone brightly on the girl none other than Gwen Stacy's blonde hair. Both were sleeping peacefully after a long night.

Peter had been patrolling the city as your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man until 3 in the morning and was far too tired to swing home and Gwen's apartment was closer to him anyway. Gwen had told his aunt May that he was at her apartment studying for a huge physics test they had and she was unsure how late he was staying.

They breathed evenly in their deep slumber as Gwen cuddled more into Peter's chest as she shivered. Gwen breathed heavier and nuzzled her head into her pillow a little more.

Their peaceful slumber was disturbed by the blaring of Gwen's alarm clock. Peter's eyes snapped open the second the noise started while Gwen buried her head into her pillow and let out a groan of annoyance. Peter rubbed his eyes and yawned quietly as he began to stretch.

Peter reached over and turned off her alarm clock as Gwen wrapped the blanket tighter around her small frame a she clamped her eyes shut and rolled away from Peter.

Peter opened his tired eyes and looked down at his girlfriend who was trying to go back to sleep. He chuckled lightly next to her and grinned at how childish she was being. He bent his head to her ear and placed a hand on her hip, "Gwen," he said dragging out the "e" in her name. She moaned and buried her head even more into her pillow. He chuckled again and draped his arm across her stomach, "Come on sweetie, we have to get ready for another wonderful day at school."

Gwen pushed his chest away from her and quickly rolled away from him. She moaned again didn't even bother to hold back her groan, "Can't we just skip today? You only got three hours of sleep anyway. That's not good for you."

Peter's smile widened and gasped sarcastically as he made her roll over to look at him, "What? Did Gwen Stacy, first in her class, just ask to skip school? That's not the right attitude for the soon to be valedictorian!"

Gwen moaned and hit his chest, "Ugh just shut up Peter."

Peter laughed and sighed dramatically as he swung his legs over the other side of her bed. He quietly walked over to her windows. "I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice Gwen." Peter's hand found the two strings that pulled up her blinds and tugged, causing the blinds to raise to the top of the window sill, which let the sun shine brightly into her room.

Gwen moaned and raised the comforter over her head. "You really suck you know that?", Gwen mumbled from under the covers.

Peter walked up to her bedside and sighed once again, "Come on Gwen. Don't make me do it."

Gwen shook her head and Peter rolled his eyes, yet smiled playfully, and grabbed a hold of her comforter. With no other choice, Peter pulled the comforter out of her hands causing Gwen to groan and rub her eyes at the bright sunlight. "Peter!" Gwen whined and went to grab the comforter once again, but Peter moved it away again. Gwen threw her head back against her pillow, "I'm really tired come on."

Peter chuckled before he tugged on her arms and made her sit up before he moved to sit behind her and leaned against her headboard. He picked Gwen up with ease and turned her around so she could sit on his lap with her legs on the outsides of his thighs. He cupped the side of her face and smiled as he pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Hey Sleeping Beauty."

Gwen smiled and placed her hands on his neck before she leaned into the palm of his hand, "Hey Bug boy." Peter leaned in to press his lips against hers gently. Before his lips touched hers she tilted her head and mumbled, "You owe me a coffee on the way to school."

He leaned away from her with a silent laugh and Gwen opened one of her eyes to see him with his eyes closed and a broad smile on his face as he laughed. In that moment she wishes that she could get a picture of this moment. In this moment there is no Spider-Man, just Peter Parker in her bed without a shirt on and quite frankly, she wouldn't want it any other way.

Peter tilted his head towards hers again and he mumbles against her lips, "Ugh you're so demanding." Peter rub his nose against hers and Gwen crosses her wrists on the back of his neck. She uses her wrists to pull his lips to hers. His hands move to her sides to hold her in place as she leans her body towards his. She smiled and went to pull away, but his lips reached out to hers again and his grip on her waist tightened, "Just one more minute of this," he murmured before he kissed her again. Gwen giggled and let him kiss her over and over again.

She pulled away from him and he pouted at her. Gwen tilted her head down and shook her head, "From now on you're not allowed to sleep in my bed without a shirt."

Peter rubbed his nose against hers again, "No."

Gwen nodded her head with a smile on her face, "Yes!"

Peter closed his eyes and shook his head again, "Nope."

Gwen rolled her eyes, "God you're so stubborn."

"Have you even looked in a mirror Gwen? You are so much more stubborn than I am."

Gwen's jaw dropped and she lightly punched his chest before she leaned forward and put her head in the nape of his neck and sighed happily as he hugged her and kissed the top of her head. Gwen pecked his neck and sighed happily as she looked at his Spider-Man suit on the floor. Even though he was just Peter Parker right now, he would be Spider-Man again by night.

And that was perfectly ok with her.


End file.
